


keep me warm

by beforesundown



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, broken jaeyong, punctuation what punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforesundown/pseuds/beforesundown
Summary: jaehyun spots taeyong in a cafe one winter afternoon after being broken up for a month, but he's there with someone else.based on taylor swift's exile ft. bon iver
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> my first drabble!! originally posted on twt but it was so messy what with character limit, i had to give it justice. 
> 
> based on taylor's exile ft. bon iver so go listen to it while u read this to get in the mood. enjoy~

jaehyun opens the door to the cafe, the aroma of coffee beans and pastries reach his nose as he steps forward, shaking the snowflakes off his coat and taking it off in a rush. the first day of snow came this week, and he's been having a hard time walking around town running christmas errands. 

baking, cooking, wrapping presents. he never knew how tiring they would be if he did them all alone, but it was his first christmas in 5 years as a single man, so he didn't want to ruin the festivities with his wailing. 

there's a short queue on the counter and he lines up to order his coffee. he takes the sight of the cafe in, he hasn't been in this part of town in a while. the rustic decor is beautiful in christmas time. decorations adorn the cafe, from the corners of the walls to the top of the counter, there are little santa figurines and mini christmas trees. 

that's when he spots him. taeyong lining up in the queue, clad in thick winter clothes and a beanie, his hands sporting a pair of baby pink gloves. he blows a gush of warm air at his hands, pressing them both on either side of his cheeks. jaehyun's chest constricts at the sight. 

it's only been a month since he last saw taeyong, but it feels like he hasn't seen him in forever. he longs to have him in his arms again, longs the sweetness of taeyong's kisses and the warmth of his hug. he's missed him so much, and he knows he shouldn't.

they ended it a month ago and they ended it for a good reason. jaehyun shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but his feet force him to take a few steps closer to the other man, the shiver in his bones long gone at the sight of taeyong. but he stops in his tracks when he sees someone else with him. 

jaehyun freezes at the sight. there stands yuta who's laughing at taeyong's best efforts to try to warm himself. said man takes his own hands and blow warm air into them, rubbing them together and placing them over taeyong's ears. the latter flashes a sweet smile at the gesture, and they both laugh. 

he can't move a muscle, can't get himself to go back in line and just order the damned coffee, because the next thing he knows taeyong's gaze is turning towards him, and so is yuta's. 

he clears his throat and composes himself. he gets the courage to walk towards them, and they say their formalities. _small talk_ , he thinks to himself. they ask each other about christmas plans, what they're planning for tomorrow, and where they're spending it. 

taeyong only nods at everything yuta tells him, barely sparing him a glance. and that's when he gets the courage to face the older, turning towards him to ask 'hey hyung, can i talk to you for a moment?' 

the older eyes him for a moment, and for a moment he gets lost in taeyong's dark orbs. for a moment he forgets yuta is there and he forgets his coat is slightly damp, but he snaps out of his reverie when taeyong averts his gaze to yuta. 

as if asking for permission, he nods to the other man and excuses both of them away. they walk to a secluded corner of the cafe. jaehyun fidgets his way there, and taeyong keeps his head down. 

"how've you been?" jaehyun asks first. 

"good.. you?"

"yeah.." he trails off, his eyes not leaving the shorter man. a short moment of silence envelopes them before jaehyun speaks up again. 

"so yuta hyung, huh?" 

"jaehyun don't,"

"after just one month? you couldn't wait?" 

taeyong scoffs, couldn't believe his ears. jaehyun was still acting like a fucking child. 

"whether i decide to be in a new relationship is not up to you, jaehyun. especially after the shit you pulled."

jaehyun stares straight back at him, searching for a hint of longing. the same longing he feels for his hyung, but all he sees is frustration and tiredness. 

"really hyung? you couldn't wait a few more months?"

"jaehyun that is not for you to decide."

"hyung, it still _hurts_ ," the words leave jaehyun's mouth before he could think it over and he suddenly has a hard time breathing, and his vision is starting to blur. his breaths come out in gasps as he stares back at taeyong's orbs.

"do you think this is not hurting me too? jaehyun, i'm trying so hard to forget," taeyong's eyes are glossy now, too. and he takes a shuddering breath to calm himself. 

"you can't do that with yuta hyung, you know that," 

"you don't know that,"

"hyung, just please come back to me," jaehyun takes the other's hands in his, caressing his thumbs over his palms. 

"i promise i'll be better," a tear escapes jaehyun's eyes as he practically begs the other. he can't spend christmas without taeyong, he can't spend another day without taeyong. for five years he's always woken up to the sound of taeyong's breathing and the feel of his warmth. he can't go on without taeyong, taeyong is all he has. 

"you don't know that either, jaehyun." taeyong takes his hands off of the younger's. he stares back at jaehyun, eyes brimming with tears and so so vulnerable. when was this jaehyun when he needed him most? when was he when he was falling apart?

"i can't keep waking up in the morning asking myself if you're going to prioritize me today or not," it's taeyong's turn to shed a tear this time. another tear falls from jaehyun's eyes. he puts an arm over his mouth, holding back a sob. 

"i'm sorry, hyung. i'm so sorry," 

"jaehyun we've been over this,"

jaehyun ignores him, taking his hands again and holding on to them tight "i'm sorry hyung," he lets go, clasping both his hands in prayer and rubbing them together. 

"i'm so sorry hyung, please come back to me," a sob racks jaehyun's body, leaves him broken and immobile as he just stands there rubbing his hands together in forgiveness. _he can't go on without taeyong._

"jaehyun don't do this here, please." he takes jaehyun's clasped hands and tries to stop him from embarassing himself in the middle of a cafe. some nearby tables are looking at them now, and taeyong stomps his foot in frustration as another tear falls from his eyes. 

taeyong tries to keep his voice to a minimum, he wants to yell at him, but all that comes out is a broken "you didn't even say goodbye." 

jaehyun looks up at him, eyes red and still brimming with tears. 

"hyung, i couldn't watch you go," 

"i didn't want to go!" taeyong couldn't keep a hold of his emotions anymore, his exclamation garnering attention from more people. his tears continue flowing, and he can barely see the other through his blurry vision but he continues. 

"i didn't want to go, but you didn't even stop me," his voice dies down to a whisper, and they both stare at each other, a mess of tears and broken hearts in the joy of the holiday season. 

"hyung i-" jaehyun is about to say something, explain himself, win his hyung back, but he gets cut off with yuta coming towards them and settling his arms around taeyong. he asks him if he's fine, taeyong wipes his tears away and tells him they need to go. 

yuta nods and leads taeyong out of the scene before he could say anything else. taeyong doesn't wince, doesn't glance back at him as yuta leads the way to the door. taeyong's gaze stares straight ahead, empty and hollow. yuta blows on taeyong's hands when they get to the doorway and taeyong watches him, offers a smile at the gesture. 

that's when jaehyun realizes, taeyong doesn't need him anymore. someone else is keeping him warm now, while he soaks in the freezing cold and frostbite makes its way to his broken heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked this ( ◜‿◝ )♡ comments and kudos are highly appreciated 
> 
> twitter/cc are of the same username


End file.
